


Speed Run!!!!

by Theforeverbattles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Among Us, Body Worship, Choking, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, I think that's everything idk, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Puppy Play, Sensitive boys, Sex Games, Size Difference, Slice of Life, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, What else is new, degrading, hyunjin is a prince, jisung is a little shit, lots of drooling lmao, not beta we die like men, slight breath play but not really, what else is new again, wow this got kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Their game is going like this, two imposters, if one gets found out but they still win that person out is the fuck toy. If they both get found out they both are. But if the imposters win, they get to have all the other boys however they want for a week.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, OT8 - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 347





	Speed Run!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> OH hello there buckle up homies this is gonna be a wild ride

“I hate this idea!” Seungmin yells from where he’s laying in his bed. Just across from him Minho and Chan giggle excitedly. Min in his lower bunk cave and Chan on the top. 

“This is a great idea!” Felix shrieks back, he’s stationed in his pillow fort in the living room. Hiding from the rest of the members. 

Jisung is in his and Jeongin’s room both on their respective sides. While in the last room are Hyunjin and Changbin hiding in their bunk beds as well.

“Eh! I wanna be black fucker.” Chan shouts while throwing a pillow down at Minho who just giggles in response. 

“Should have got to the lobby sooner.” 

“Red sus!” Jisung shrieks and Felix follows suit, the two of them bursting into a fit of laughter right after. 

“We haven’t even started yet how am I sus!?” Changbin argues back. 

“Red is just sus Binnie, duh.” Lix shouts back. 

Despite all being in the same house they have a discord open that Felix is running. He has the call open, Chan does for their room, Jisung does for theirs, and Hyunjin has the final call open for him and Binnie. 

“Make sure to mute when we start.” Seungmin tells them sternly. 

“Yeah like we’re not all five feet from each other.” Jisung snorts. 

“You won’t be able to hear what we say in here from your bed bitch.” Minnie shoots back. 

“Okay, okay, Lix, start the round.” Chan calls before they can all get riled up again. 

“Okay! Eeee! I’m scared!” Felix squeals half curling into a ball. 

“Wait, wait! Are there two imposters or one?” Jisung yells frantically. 

“Two.” 

“One would have been more fun.” Minho complains, “if any of the subs win we’ll be fucking dead by dawn.” 

As if on cue Jisung, Lix and Hyunjin all laugh evilly, “you better hope we don’t hyung.” Sungie teases back. 

Their game is going like this, two imposters, if one gets found out but they still win that person out is the fuck toy. If they both get found out they both are. But if the imposters win, they get to have all the other boys however they want for a week. 

“Are you saying it’s you Jisungie?” 

“We haven’t started!” 

“We are now!!” Felix hits the start button and the countdown begins. 

All of them scream but then it gets eerily quiet. 

**Channie: Black**

**Lino: Lime**

**Binnie: red**

**Prince: pink**

**Quokka: yellow**

**Game god: brown**

**Don’t touch me: dark green**

**Baby bread: white**

“Yo! Fuck outta here!” Jisung shrieks and they all hear, it’s followed by Seungmin laughing uncontrollably. 

“I’m not doing anything!” He yells back. 

They all get quiet again, all seems well, people doing tasks like it’s no issue. 

Felix stares at his screen intently, the little yellow character following behind him doing a little dance. Timidly Felix follows Jisung and realizes It’s to see him do shields. 

He hums softly and decides to stick with him since he’s in the clear. Red runs by them and then lights go off, he and Jisung stick close to each other trying to stay in each other's light bubbles. 

The lights are still off and he turns, Lix nearly falls over, the report button popping up. Jisung’s corpse lay next to him. 

“Which one of you fucks killed Sungie!?” He shrieks. 

Laughter irrupts from the apartment, “Avenge me Felix baby!” Sungie cries out. 

“Shut up! You’re dead!” Jeongin yells back at him. 

“Alright where was everyone?” Chan asks. 

“Innie and I were in admin doing card swipe.” Hyunjin says instantly. 

“Mmm.” Lix hums, “everyone else?” 

“I was in reactor doing simon says.” Minho announces. 

“I was watching.” Chan adds, “Seungmin?” 

“I was doing wires at the top of storage.” 

“Hey Binnie?” Felix clears his throat, a small smirk on his face. 

“Yeah?” 

“What were you doing?” 

“Me? I was leaving o2, then I ran by you and Jisung and the lights went off. You were the last one with Sungie.” Changbin accuses. 

“Yeah and one of you fucks took my best friend out right next to me! So fess up.” 

“Speed run Binnie!” Hyunjin squeals. 

A chorus of speed runs chime off, “hey hey! This is serious! If we lose we’re in for it!” Chan yells. 

“Speed run!” Jeongin chimes again. 

“No no! Skip! We don’t have enough information!” Changbin yells. 

The timer runs out and white, pink, brown, and lime vote Binnie. While Chan, Seungmin, and Changbin skip. 

“You’ll regret this you assholes.” Changbin snarls as his character floats off the screen into space. 

“Oh man we don’t even get to find out if it was him.” Seungmin complains. 

“Shut up.” Jeongin snaps back at him. 

They all mute again, Felix hums softly and keeps a close eye on Minho and Chan. He goes to fix lights, being cautious of everyone. They both seem suspicious, he doesn’t actually think it was Changbin. He’s not good enough at the game to kill with the lights off. 

He keeps close to Hyunjin, following the little pink character, he makes him come to medbay and watch him scan. Jin steps up close and suddenly the kill screen flashes before his eyes. 

Felix makes a sound, and slams his hands over his mouth. 

He watches Hyunjin vent out of medbay like nothing happened. “Holy fuck.” He whispers wanting to go stomp down the hall to smack Jin for killing him. 

As a ghost he follows Hyunjin around to find out who the other one is. He watches him creep around Chan, and instantly thinks he’s done for. 

They dance around each other and obviously are pretending to do tasks up in reactor. 

The report button comes up, “no!!!! Lixie!” Chan shrieks as if he’s actually upset. 

“Where is his body?” Seungmin asks, “wait who even found it?” 

“I did! It’s in medbay, Minho hyung and I found it together.” Jeongin announces. 

“Mm, I have some information.” Seungmin smirks, _ all  _ of them hear it in his voice. 

“Oh?” Min giggles. 

“So I’m on cams right, and Jinnie, I saw Chan go into reactor, but I never saw you go in, but you came out just now with him. Did you vent in there? And did Chan watch you do it?” 

There’s silence, “I was coming out of reactor he could have come in while I was leaving.” Chan says after, “he could have vented out of medbay to electrical into reactor.” 

“Did we sus anyone else last round?” Jeongin asks. 

“Well Minho and Chan were together, Jisung and Felix were, I was alone and Hyunjin and Jeongin were together. My question is why were you back in reactor again Channie hyung?” 

“Oh yeah! You were done with tasks when we were there!” Min shrieks. 

“No, the body call went off when you were doing Simon says, I had it next I didn’t wanna do it while you were cause it’s a long task and you could have killed me.” 

“Why are we going after Chan when Hyunjin was the one that killed Lix.” Seungmin mutters. 

“Okay but you can blame me for this but there’s no fucking way I got Jisung. And your other guess is Chan and he was with Minho nowhere near either of them.” 

“Well it wasn’t Lix he’s fucking dead.” Jeongin adds. 

“Skip for now we’ll come back.” Seungmin sighs. 

“I think it’s Seungmin and Binnie.” Hyunjin chimes before the timer runs out. 

“Oh yeah I’m sure you fucking do.” 

The timer runs out, Jisung runs out of his room and dives into the form with Felix. 

“It was fucking Chan that got me.” He whispers to him, “he was in reactor with Minho, the lights went down he vented out by shields where we were.” Sungie tackles him down. 

“We can  _ not  _ let Chan win, our asses will die.” Felix hisses back. 

“Min will figure it out he has to.” Jisung groans loud. The two of them lay back and watch the game unfold, the second the game starts again the lights go off again. 

As ghosts the two of them creep around, doing tasks but also watching everyone else. Changbin runs out too, coming inside the fort. 

“Hey you little shits, we’re gonna die now.” He whispers to them. 

“I didn’t think it was Chan, I wouldn’t have speed run if I did.” Felix whines back. 

“Hey! Stop whispering out there!” Seungmin yells to them, “we’re gonna fucking die.” He adds softly. 

With the lights off they see Hyunjin kill Minho and instantly report it. 

“What!? Are you fucking kidding me!” Min shrieks, the three in the fort all giggle loud. He stomps out to the three of them and climbs in. “We’re dead.” He mutters. 

“Seungmin! Right in front of me!?!” Hyunjin screams. 

“No fucking way, Innie I swear on everything Hyunjin just killed Minho hyung right next to me, the other in is Chan hyung.” 

Jeongin makes a strangled noise, “it literally could not be me! Innie I was with you first round!” Hyunjin whines back. 

“Okay but Channie could have done that one.” Innie groans back. 

“Me? Min was with me! I was in reactor . There's no way I got to shields from reactor.” 

“Min is dead!” 

They all continue to argue back and forth, “Seungmin has been alone this entire time, and he’s pushing the blame so hard on me. It’s him and Chan.” 

“Vote Hyunjin!” 

The four in the the fort all crack up listening to them, they watch as Hyunjin gets voted off. He cries out, whining obnoxiously, “it was not fucking me!” 

“Well if it wasn’t the game would be over dumb bitch!” Seungmin shouts back. 

“Oh fuck oh fuck! No hyung please leave me alone!!! I’m just a baby!” Jeongin screams. The reactor gets called making it impossible for them to call a meeting to vote Chan off. 

Chan laughs loud, they all hear the fateful sound of a murder and the loud sigh from Jeongin. 

“Haha!” Chan jumps out of bed grabbing Seungmin over his shoulder, “too smart for your own good!!” He cackles while throwing the younger down onto the couch. 

Hyunjin sulks out, dragging his feet. Without saying a word he slumps over the side of the couch, face first ass out. 

“I like how he’s acting upset, we all know his kink is being a cum dump.” Minho snorts. 

Jin snaps his head up, “I-I do not!” 

“Liar.” Jisung smirks. 

“That’s why you’re already ass up face down.” Jeongin giggles. They all crack up, Jin’s face bright red. 

“I lost, I'm just getting prepared.” 

“That wouldn’t be fun, you’ll get your brains fucked out when you’re not expecting us.” Min lifts his brows suggestively. 

“I’m going to die.” 

*

Their bets were all but forgotten until a few days later when Chan cornered not only Jisung but also Minho. 

“Hyung...what’s-“ Sungie shrieks as he’s suddenly pinned to the wall in the kitchen. His eyes get wide, staring up at the dark haired man, his cheeks bright red. 

“Time to collect Sungie.” He smirks and captures his lips in a needy kiss. The younger squirms slightly, his hands holding an empty bowl that was going to hold cereal. 

He slides his fingers up Jisung’s sides, scratching gently, his lips moving from his lips to his jaw. 

“This okay baby?” 

“Y-yes…” Sungie sets the bowl down and wraps his arms around his neck, lifting himself up slowly. Chan smirks and picks him fully, taking him off the wall and to the table. 

“Oh...am I interrupting?” Minho walks in his eyes wide. 

“Come here.” Chan says sternly, Min squeaks slightly and timidly comes over. Not trusting the older man at all. He knows full well Chan will use this opportunity to try and fuck him. 

And while he’ll act like he doesn’t want that he does, but Channie doesn’t need to know that. Minho refuses to give up his position as the hardest to dom. 

The elder smirks and sits down in a chair, he pulls Jisung into his lap and makes Minho sit on the edge of the table. 

“So, what’s going on here?” Min asks while swinging his legs slightly. Jisung swallows and looks at the leader, eyes wide and willing. 

“Just getting some of my winnings.” Chan turns Sungie’s face and kisses him again, his tongue licking across his lower lip. 

“Oh well, I guess I’m not needed here.” Minho tries to get up, Chan however grabs his wrist keeping him in place. 

“No, I have a fun idea.” 

“Oh?” Min hesitates, sitting back against the table. Here they fucking go, he knew it. 

“Yeah.” He tugs gently on Jisung’s hair, the younger whines quietly, “I think we should fuck Sungie’s mouth.” 

“Oh that is a good idea.” Minho instantly perks up. He is surprised but he knows not to get his hopes up fully, there’s no way there’s not a catch. 

“M-me?” 

“Hmhm, can you do that for us baby?” 

Sungie nods his lower lip between his teeth, Min pulls him from Chan’s lap and kisses him. His hands tugging him forward, their lips meeting instantly. He needs to make it clear he’s in charge too. 

“Ah that’s not what I meant.” Chan pulls him back and then down on his knees, Jisung looks up with big round eyes. 

“What did you mean?” Min pouts slightly. Chan pulls him close and kisses him slowly, his tongue pushing into his mouth. 

How shocking. 

“I mean, I’m going to fuck Jisung’s mouth and you’re going to keep his head in place.” 

Sungie whines quietly, lower lip between his teeth, “I-I can do it myself.” He whispers. 

“Oh I know baby.” Chan smirks, “why don’t you start?” 

Jisung nods and eagerly leans forward, pushing his shirt up slightly. He kisses his stomach, tongue tracing along his abs, his hands slipping up to rub along his thighs. 

Minho stares, his eyes slowly flickering up to Chan’s, “well, you gonna get down there too?” 

The younger snorts, “you’re not fucking my mouth.” He says but still gets on his knees. Chan smiles and runs his fingers through his hair only to then tug hard. 

“I said you’re gonna help Sungie didn’t I?” 

Minho rolls his eyes and runs his hands along Jisung’s frame, pulling Chan’s sweats down at the same time. 

“You gonna be a good boy for us baby?” He murmurs, kissing along his neck. 

Jisung squirms slightly and opens his mouth looking up at Chan, waiting patiently. Minho sets his hand on Chan and pumps him slowly, getting him fully hard. His thumb brushes over his slit gathering the precum, he presses it into Sungie’s mouth. 

Who happily accepts, his tongue running over his digits eagerly. 

“Hey this should be busy on me not his fingers.” 

“Don’t be greedy.” Min snaps back at the leader, Jisung giggles at their fighting and runs his tongue along Chan’s cock slowly. His hand creeping down to rub at Minho’s crotch, palming timidly. 

“You lost.” Chan sticks his tongue out at Minho. 

He rolls his eyes at his comment and scoots closer to Sungie, this will be the only time he’ll allow him to misbehave. He’ll be damned if he lets Chan get away with all of this. 

Jisung leans forward more, he pulls Chan’s sweats down all the way with his unoccupied hand. Letting them pool around his ankles. Now with full access he licks between his thighs, nipping at his balls hand going to his cock. 

Chan bites his lip and spreads his legs more, leaning back in the chair with a smirk. 

Sungie licks back up, focusing on right under his head, tongue swirling around the sensitive area. 

“Be a good boy and do what your hyungs say.” Min murmurs grabbing him by the hair. Jisung whines quietly but listens, taking Chan into his mouth finally. 

The eldest groans softly, watching his lips stretch around him. He teasingly thrusts up, knowing full well he isn’t ready for it. He just wants to choke him a little. 

Jisung whines as his tip hits the back of his throat, quickly pulling off, “don’t be mean.” He smacks his thigh gently. 

“Just seeing how ready you were baby.” Chan smiles down at him. Minho pushes Jisung’s face back down, using his other hand to force his mouth back open.

Sungie moans his eyes watering as his dick gets pushed past his lip. Min eases his hold and pets down his neck, guiding him slowly. His hips push up against his hand, a hand sneaking down to push his gym shorts down. 

Chan tips his head back and grabs Jisung’s hair now, his lower lip between his teeth. 

The youngest sighs softly and wraps his fingers around Min’s member too. His eyes fluttering shut as he takes more of Chan down his throat. He feels drool start to leak out of his mouth and along his chin, pooling down on his shirt. 

He swallows around him and moves more, setting his other hand on him again. Pumping what he can’t fit in his mouth. It’s not his fault Chan’s dick is fucking long. 

Minho pushes him down further and he chokes again, the elder doesn’t let him up however. He squeezes his cock, warning him to let him up or he’ll tell Chan what he’s up to. 

Min releases him with a small laugh, “can’t take Channie’s cock baby? Guess you need more practice.” He whispers in his ear. 

“Sorry his dick is bigger than yours.” Jisung hisses back while swirling his tongue around Chan again. 

Minho grabs him by the hair hard and pushes him down, shoving Chan’s dick down his throat. 

Sungie whines loud, his eyes watering, he however doesn’t choke this time. His throat finally relaxed enough to take all of him. Min forces him up and down on his member. 

Chan moans softly, “alright hands off Min.” He smirks and eagerly thrusts into his mouth, his dark hair tangled in his fingers. Jisung whimpers, tears coming from his eyes as he’s used completely. 

Despite being annoyed with Min he continues to stroke him, quietly wishing one of the other members was in his other hand and another was fucking him. But that thought will stay locked in his brain for the time being. 

Minho bites his lower lip and leans forward kissing along Jisung’s neck, nibbling gently on his collar. Not enough to leave a mark, but hard enough to make him squirm. 

Chan hums and thrusts up into his mouth, purposely going a little harder. It makes Jisung moan and whine, his jaw already starting to ache. 

“That’s enough baby. Don’t want you passing out on us.” He smiles while wiping Sungie’s drool from his chin. 

“Don’t wipe it away.” Min turns Jisung’s face and locks their lips, nearly pulling him into his lap. 

Chan grabs them both by the hair, “Minho.” He smirks. 

“No.” 

“Don’t be a buzzkill hyung.” Jisung giggles and runs his thumb right over his slit causing him to shiver slightly. 

“You are  _ not  _ fucking my mouth.” Min glares at the elder. 

Sungie takes his chin in his hand and pulls him down to Chan’s cock, pushing it between their lips as he kisses him. 

“Oh fuck.” Chan moans, he keeps a firm grip on both of them and thrusts up between their mouths. Minho nearly growls but doesn’t pull away. 

The elder realizes why, he catches Jisung’s hand moving quickly on Min’s cock. 

“You better do as I say or I’ll make Sungie stop.” Chan smirks. 

Minho glares up at him while showing his teeth, “do not bite!” The leader shrieks. 

Jisung giggles and slurps along his slit, pulling back to let Min have a turn. He grits his teeth and leans in slowly, tongue poking out to kitten lick at him, Sungie pets his hair and leans in again too. Kissing up his member and then pushing between his thighs again. 

“See was that so hard kitty?” Chan smirks while grabbing Min by the hair again, he teasingly pushes into his mouth. Minho sends him another warning glare, letting his teeth scrape along his shaft. 

“Don't test him Channie, he’ll bite you.” Jisung looks up, he suddenly sits up more on his knees and he licks up his chest. Pushing his shirt up all the way, he sucks on his nipple and tugs on the other. 

This causes Chan to whine quietly, his hips twitching. Minho grabs his hips firmly keeping him in place, he takes him down his throat with ease, having control of the situation finally. 

The eldest whines getting caught under both their hands and mouths, completely trapped and suddenly at their mercy. 

Jisung bites his chest and sucks harder, thumbing at his nipple aggressively. Min works him up more, swirling his tongue around him, nose nuzzling into his pelvis. 

“Fuck-“ Chan bucks, his hands grasping at Jisung’s shirt. 

“Aw you gonna cum already you big baby? What happened to fucking Sungie’s mouth?” Minho pulls off with a smirk, his hand pumping him quickly. 

“Min-fuck, you’re  _ so  _ gonna get it.” 

“Oh yeah I’m sure...you really seem to be in a good place to threaten.” Min uses his other hand to rub directly on his head, causing him to whine and buck up again. 

Jisung giggles, “you shouldn’t have been greedy hyung. If it was just me you could have really been in charge.” He kisses his cheek and tugs on both sides of his chest now. 

The elder whimpers and trembles, toes curling against the floor. 

“Sungie come here.” Minho instructs, the younger eagerly does as he’s told and wraps his lips back around their leader. He sucks him firmly and wants to make him cum. 

Min stands and grabs Chan’s jaw, forcing him to open, “you might as well have lost the game Channie.” He smirks while thrusting inside. The elder moans but eagerly accepts his member, turning his face to take more. 

Jisung looks up and speeds up his pace, feeling the way their leader is trembling. His stomach clenches up and he feels his thighs tense and try and squeeze shut. 

Only seconds later his mouth is filled with release, Chan moaning around Minho as he cums hard. 

Sungie pulls off and swallows, wiping his chin, he watches the older pair with a small pout. How unfair of them to not pay attention to him. 

Min fucks Chan’s throat until he’s getting to his own high, groaning softly as he releases against his lips. 

Chan looks up at him, mildly annoyed but too hazy to complain about the cum all over his face. 

“Don’t you look pretty.” Min smirks while leaning against the table. 

Jisung whines quietly, looking up at his hyungs with needy eyes. 

“Oh you need something?” Min cocks his head to the side. Sungie nearly smacks him. 

“Did you think you were gonna get off from me? You sided with Min.” Chan adds with a lazy smile. 

Jisung grits his teeth, he gets to his feet and leaves them both behind, “Jinnie!” 

Both the older boys laugh loud, Chan wipes his face off and gives Minho an aggressive shove making him giggle more. The leader grabbing him around the waist, their play fighting turns into aggressively making out. 

Jisung wanders through the apartment and finds Hyunjin laying in his bed alone, headphones on. 

Having the opportunity he sneaks up on the elder, jumping in his bed. 

“Hey!” He shrieks nearly throwing his phone across the room. 

“Hi.” Sungie smiles. 

“Hi…” Jin looks at him suspiciously. “Why are you in here?” 

Jisung hums softly and takes Hyunjin’s hand from behind his head, guiding it down to his hard on. 

“No reason.” He giggles. 

“Oh yeah,  _ no  _ reason. Horny fucker.” Jin rolls his eyes and nearly pushes him away. 

“Jisung is cashing in.” Chan calls. 

Hyunjin’s mouth falls open, “oh my god, do not call them all in here!” He shrieks, sitting up only for Jisung to push him back down. He locks their lips and instantly rolls his hips forward. 

“You taste like cum.” Hyunjin groans but doesn’t pull away. 

“Yeah...Chan hyung caught me in the kitchen.” 

“Hope you’re well rested Jinnie.” Changbin smirks, leaning against the door frame, both the younger boys glance over at him. 

“Me first! Chan blue balls me!” Jisung hisses. 

“Go for it.” Bin crosses his arms over his chest, “Why don’t we move in the living room though? So everyone can watch.” 

“Good idea.” Jisung giggles and drags Jin off the bed. 

As they walk by Changbin grabs him around the waist and pulls him close, their lips locking. Hyunjin sighs almost instantly, getting easily distracted by his Hyung. 

Sungie skips out to the living room to find Felix perched in Chan’s lap, his arms looped around his neck, their lips pressed together. 

“Lix don't kiss him he’s not gonna let you get off.” Jisung says instantly. 

Felix pulls back with a pout, “that’s not nice, are you just gonna fuck me and leave?” 

“No of course not Lixie.” 

“He just did it to me!” Sungie stamps his foot. 

“Yeah cause you’re a brat.” Chan sticks his tongue out at him. 

Minho retrieves Jeongin and Seungmin, along with a bottle of lube. “Where’s Hyunjin?” 

“Hey! I get first dibs! You can fuck him after!” Jisung yells down the hall. 

However Changbin and Hyunjin ignore the whiny baby, opting to eagerly lick into each other’s mouths. Jin’s legs curled around the elder’s waist, his hands buried in his silver hair. 

“I’m gonna lose my fucking mind.” Sungie seethes, Felix gets off of Chan and crawls over to him. 

“I’ll pay attention to you Sungie.” He smiles and kisses him happily. Jisung accepts instantly, licking into his mouth, his back hits the couch and Felix eagerly wiggles down on him. 

“No, this is not the game.” Minho pulls Felix off him. “You get to use Jin, not everyone else.” 

Sungie sends daggers at him, “you literally just fucked Chan’s throat you hypocrite.” 

Changbin carries Hyunjin out, “stop whining and fuck Hyunjin.” 

Jisung scrunches his nose up at the elder but pulls Jin close, “wait I wanna open him up.” Jeongin takes the lube from Minho and approaches. 

“That’s fine by me, he can suck me off.” Sungie smiles while tugging his blonde hair. 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, “whore.” 

“That’s gonna be you baby.” The younger winks and instantly scoots out of his sweatpants. 

“He really said dick suck now.” Changbin laughs, as he does he grabs Jin’s shorts and tugs them off in one go leaving him bare on bottom. 

“Ha! We don’t even need to open him up.” He lands a smack to his ass. 

Jeongin rolls his eyes and pushes the plug that’s inside the elder deeper. Hyunjin’s breath hitches, he doesn’t get a word out before Jisung is pushing his member past his lips. 

Jin groans but accepts it, his mouth opening obediently. 

“Good boy.” Innie pets his hair. 

Seungmin crawls over to Chan and whispers in his ear, the elder smirks and nods. In seconds he has him on his back, their lips meeting in teasing kisses. 

“Kim Seungmin? Seeking out his Hyung? He must be horny.” Minho smirks as Chan slips between his thighs with ease. 

Minnie flips the other off before slipping his fingers into his leader’s dark hair. 

Jisung moans loud already, none of them shocked by his obnoxiousness. His hips shallowly thrusting up into Jin’s mouth, his eyes squeezed shut. 

Minho makes his move and slips behind Jisung, pulling his shirt off. He slides his hands over his neck and down his shoulders coming to land on his chest. He tugs gently on his nipples at first, only teasing him. Waiting until he’s even more sensitive from Hyunjin’s mouth to really torture him. 

Changbin grabs the plug from inside Jin and lets Jeongin slide his fingers inside his already slick entrance. 

“And you called Jisung a whore.” The younger smirks and hooks his fingers up. 

Hyunjin whines around Sungie, his arms giving out slightly. 

Felix crawls over and slides his small hand into his blonde locks, tugging him back up on all fours. 

“Don’t cum until we say so.” He whispers in a low voice. 

“ _ Felix _ , who are you?” Changbin bites his lips hearing Lix’ words. The younger just turns and smiles, acting as if he didn’t just order Hyunjin to do something. 

“I wanna ride him.” The sunshine boy pouts. 

“Go get a cock ring.” Bin smirks. 

Felix squeals and jumps off the couch running down the hall. 

Next to them Seungmin whines quietly, his back arched eyes shut. Chan tucked between his thighs, his mouth licking along his entrance. 

“Minnie wants Chan hyung to fuck him.” Jeongin taunts from the side. 

“Shut up.” Seungmin breathes out half heartedly. 

“Jin!” Jisung cries out, his face pushed into Minho’s shoulder, his thighs shaking. 

“Don’t let him cum.” Min tells Hyunjin sternly. 

“Fuck you.” Sungie whispers, refraining from biting down on Min’s shoulder hard. The elder smirks and rolls his nipples between his fingers again. 

Felix comes back out and scoots under Jin slightly, taking his cock in his hand. He strokes him slowly, spreading his precum along his member. After only a few touches he slides the cock ring down, making sure it’s snug against his base. 

Changbin makes Jeongin take his fingers out, “me first. Since  _ I  _ got voted out first.” 

“Fine.” Innie sits back and watches with Felix, the two of them forcing themselves not to touch each other. 

Bin smirks and grabs the lube and slicks himself up, the second he pushes inside even just the slightest Jin moans. 

It sends vibrations up Sungie, the younger squirming around. 

“Pl-please!” He whines, mouth filled with Minho’s fingers. 

“No, you don’t get to cum since you acted like a little brat.” Minho smirks in his ear. 

Hyunjin sucks on him hard, dead set on making Jisung cum now. If there’s an opportunity to get Sungie in trouble he’s absolutely taking it. 

Changbin pushes inside him fully and Jin nearly chokes as he’s shoved forward. “Fuck…” the elder murmurs, hands on Jin’s hips, keeping him still. 

Seungmin whines his face pushed into the couch, Chan fucking him with his tongue and his hand on his member. 

Jeongin smirks and runs his fingers through his hair, tugging gently. It makes Seungmin open his eyes and stare up at the younger boy. “Stop trying to keep yourself quiet pup.” 

Minnie groans and bites his lip, hips rolling down eagerly on Chan’s tongue. Jeongin runs his hand down his chest and pushes his shirt up, he pulls Lix over and each other them take a side. Their tongue lick along his nipples, and down further. 

Felix can't help himself as he scoots further down and licks across the head of his cock, adding his tongue into the mix of Chan’s hand. 

The leader looks up and locks eyes with Felix, licking up past his balls and to his shaft. Meeting the other Aussie in the middle. 

Lix giggles and crawls down next to Chan, taking Seungmin in his mouth fully. The elder runs his fingers through his silver hair and pulls back, watching Felix take him down his throat with ease. 

Next to them Jisung cries out, his eyes rolled back, his entire body trembling. 

“Sungie you weren’t supposed to cum naught boy.” Min purrs in his ear. 

Hyunjin swallows around him and then pulls off leaning against his thigh, cum and drool dripping down his chin. Changbin absolutely going to town on him. 

He feels a hand grab his hair forcing him up again, “Binnie…” he whimpers, his eyes rolled back in his head. 

Changbin smirks and keeps a firm grasp on his hair, tugging him back on him like that. He fucks him hard, opting for aggressive thrusts rather than fast ones. 

Jisung looks like he’s completely dazed, Minho still obviously taunting him in his ear. Fingers pulling at his chest, causing twitches to go through his entire body. 

“Fuck-Min! Stop!” He whines trying to push his hands away. Minho giggles and kisses the side of his head. 

“I’ll get you back for not listening later, don't worry.” 

Seungmin moans louder, his eyes squeezed shut, Chan there’s fingers deep in him. He has Felix pulled off his member and leaning to the side of him. Jeongin kisses him through his moans, his hand tangled in his hair pulling hard. 

“You should fuck him Lixie.” Chan whispers in his ear. 

“M-me?” Felix looks at him in surprise. 

“Yeah baby, I’ll help you.” He smirks and kisses his cheek. The younger blushes deeply, but nods timidly. 

Chan takes his fingers from Seungmin and pulls Felix in front of him. He pushes down his sweatpants and grabs the lube, spreading it along Lix’ little cock. 

“Ready baby?” 

“Hmhm.” 

Chan spreads Seungmin’s thighs more and lets Felix slip between them. He takes his member in his hand and lines him up, while kissing behind his ear he pushes Lix’ hips forward. 

The younger shivers, lower lip between his teeth. Seungmin pushes Innie away, confused as to who’s little dick is inside him, he nearly coos at the sight of Felix timidly fucking into him with the guidance of Chan’s hands on his hips. 

For something so intensely sexual it’s fucking adorable too. 

“Binnie-“ Hyunjin’s voice cracks and he falls forward into Jisung’s still open legs again. 

“Fuck, Please.” He moans, mouth open, drool leaking down his chin. 

“You’re not cumming yet little prince.” Minho smirks, he scoots from behind Jisung, letting the subby boy curl up on the pillows. 

“I’ll be good.” Jin begs softly. 

Changbin grunts and his pace gets erratic, hips stuttering forward. “Fuck-“ he moans releasing deeply inside the younger. 

Hyunjin whimpers, his face getting completely shoved into Jisung’s crotch. 

“No you lost remember? You don’t get what you want yet.” Minho lifts his face up and kisses him gently, only to then lick the cum off his chin from Jisung. 

“H-hurts…” he whines. 

“I’m sure it does baby.” Min smiles and pecks his nose, “what color?” 

“Green.” Hyunjin whispers, “please hyung.” 

“I think you need to be filled up a little bit more before you get to cum.” 

Jeongin perks up hearing Changbin is done with Jinnie. He comes over with a smirk and flips the elder over, running his hands along his thin frame. 

“My turn?” He asks with a devilish smile. 

“Yes please.” Jin breathes out, he grabs for the younger and tugs him down to lock their lips. Jeongin hums and pulls his legs around his waist, rocking into his hard member slowly. 

“Does that feel good little one?” Chan smiles into Lix’ ear, pressing up behind him, he makes the pace for Seungmin and Felix. 

“Y-yes…” 

Seungmin groans softly, lifting a leg to his shoulder. Felix grabs his thighs and yanks him back on him, it makes him yelp. 

“There you go, harder baby.” Changbin smiles from the side of them, watching Chan coach Felix. 

Lix looks up at them with bright eyes, taking the encouragement to heart. He eagerly bucks forward now, wanting to hear Seungmin whine more. 

He never tops,  _ anyone.  _ He’s like the only one that doesn’t switch. 

Seungmin makes a soft noise, his hips bucking slightly, “oh-Lix…” he moans as Felix fucks him hard enough for him to jolt forward. 

“Innie-“ Hyunjin moans next to them, his back arched up, Jeongin currently has both his legs pushed up to his chin and is not being gentle in the slightest. 

Minho sits next to them, running his fingers through Jin’s hair, occasionally reaching down to trace the length of his cock. 

“Jisung, are you alive?” He calls over to the younger. 

Sungie lifts his head, “maybe.” 

“Do you want a turn with Jinnie?” 

The younger pouts his lips and looks down at his half hard member, seeming to judge how sensitive he is. 

“Yes.” He finally states after a few seconds. 

“Little whore.” Minho smirks in his ear, biting down. 

“Yours.” Sungie whispers back, kissing him with a smile. 

“That’s right.” 

Jin cries out again, his bucking up as Innie shifts him around, his prostate getting nailed finally. 

“O-oh my god.” He moans, nails scratching down Jeongin’s biceps. 

“Hey!” Innie smacks his leg, the red marks very obviously going to show up tomorrow. 

“Innie please let me cum, please, I can’t go any longer.” The elder pouts up, hoping his puppy dog eyes will work on him. 

“You cum when we say you can.” He leans forward and connects their lips again, angling his hips deeper. 

Felix bucks hard and cries out, trembling in Chan’s hold, he releases deeply, tears in his eyes from the intensity. 

“You did such a good job Lixie.” Chan and Changbin both praise. The leader pulls him out of Seungmin and hands him over to Binnie. 

Changbin happily takes the blissed out boy, giggling at how cute he is. 

“You made the puppy drool look baby.” He points at Seungmin’s face. Felix lifts his head and curls close to Bin, kissing along his neck wanting even more attention. 

“You still wanna ride Jinnie?” 

“Hmhm.” 

“Let’s open you up then baby.” 

Felix hums and stretches out across Changbin’s lap, his face landing next to Hyunjin’s. He smiles and takes Jinnie’s hand, nuzzling him gently, “you’re doing such a good job.” He smiles. 

Hyunjin whimpers, “you’ll let me cum Lixie right?” 

“Yeah…you can inside me, make me nice and warm.” 

Changbin groans from next to them, “Felix cut that shit out.” The younger giggles and wiggles his ass back. 

Jisung curls up next to them too, leaning over to kiss Lix slowly, “you did so good fucking Minnie.” 

“Aren’t they cute.” Minho smirks, looking token three subs of the group all wrapped around each other. Jisung acted as if he wasn’t just shoving his dick down Jin’s throat. 

“Hyung!” Seungmin squeals making them all look over. 

Chan has him flipped onto his stomach, his ass up, back arched prettily. 

He cries into the couch cushions, hands gripping the fabric. The leader looms above him fucking him hard, his lower lip between his teeth. 

“Fuck Minnie, stop clenching up, I’ll cum already.” Chan warns. 

Minho rolls his eyes, “don’t listen pup, if Channie can’t get you off I will.” 

The elder glares at Minho, who just smiles cheekily in return. Seungmin moans again, his hips bucking forward, “I don’t care who fucks me, just make me cum already.” Hw growls out. 

Chan and Min share a look, he suddenly pulls out and flips Seungmin over again. Minho comes over and wraps his hand around his leaking member stroking him quickly. 

The younger’s back arches up and he covers his mouth, eyes getting wide as Chan slams back in him. 

Only a few seconds from Min’s hand and Chan fucking him he’s releasing hard. Nearly crying, tears threatening to spill over his lashes. 

Minho doesn’t let go of his cock until he is crying, stimulating him until he’s sobbing and trying to crawl away. 

“Don’t give us attitude pup, you know better.” Min smirks and licks the tears off his cheeks. 

Seungmin refrains from shoving him away, not having the energy to do so. 

Next to them Jeongin whimpers and buries himself inside Jin, his face pushed into his neck as he cums just as hard. Clearly the sound of Seungmin getting wrecked getting him to where he needed to be. 

“Fuck...oh my god.” Innie pulls out and sits back on his heels. Sweat trickling down his forehead. 

Jisung gets up, pushing between his legs before he can even get a chance to breathe. 

“Fuck you Sungie.” Hyunjin whines loud, his thighs trembling, cock leaking against his stomach. Painfully red and swollen. 

The younger slips inside him with ease, “oh fuck, look how full you are you little slut.” He watches himself disappear inside him. 

“Sungie-“ Jin whimpers, Lix shuts him up by kissing him. Needing the distraction from Bin’s fingers inside him anyway. 

“Stop whining whore.” He whispers against his mouth. 

“You two are so cute. You’re not the center of attention for once and you think you’re tough shit.” Minho grabs Jisung by the hair. 

“You talk a lot of game but you can’t use this big cock for shit Sungie, stop acting like you can.” He smirks and bites along his ear. 

The younger whines, “I do too!” 

“I don’t think so, you’re already so worked up, can you even fuck Jinnie?” Min continues to taunt. 

Felix moans into Jin’s neck as Changbin hooks his fingers towards his prostate. 

“Go get on Hyunjin.” He whispers in his ear. Lix whines softly and nods, getting up on his hands and knees. 

“Can I take it off?” He looks at his hyungs, hoping he can for Jin’s sake. 

“Yeah you can.” Minho smirks, still messing with Jisung as he tries to fuck Hyunjin. 

Felix pulls the cock ring off the elder and grabs the lube, “don’t cum yet, I wanna actually get fucked.” He tells him sternly. 

“I can’t promise that.” Jin groans. 

Lix giggles and straddles him, moving to sink down on his swollen member slowly. 

“Ah-“ Hyunjin cries out, clenching around Jisung. 

Chan growls from next to them, suddenly burying himself deeply into Seungmin. His face pushed into his neck, entire body trembling as he releases again.

The two of them collapse against each other, Minnie’s legs curled around his waist. 

Hyunjin moans, Felix barely even moving his hips and he’s already bucking up aggressively. 

“Do not cum Hyunjin.” Minho tells him, moving around to grab his chin. 

“Pl-please-“ he sobs. Jisung fucks him hard, or as hard as he can, hips snapping forward making Lix bounce too. 

“C-can’t hold it!” Hyunjin cries, tears dripping down his cheeks, drool staining the couch from the stream coming from his mouth. 

“Yes you can.” Minho pets his hair, he shifts and straddles his chest, opening his mouth up. Jin sticks his tongue out and despite all his crying he eagerly takes the elder into his mouth. 

Sungie whimpers, already being sensitive from cumming previously. He hides his face in Felix’ shoulder and holds onto his hips too. 

“Are you close?” He asks, hair matted to his forehead. 

“Mm, t-touch me.” 

Jisung breathes out a laugh, “you should have been the looser Lixie, you would have liked all of us railing you so much.” 

Felix tips his head back and their lips connect messily, “I don’t need to lose a game to be the group’s fuck toy.” He smirks and rolls his hips down hard. Jin bucks at the same time, Jisung’s hand around him too. 

“A-ah!” He clenches up and cums all over Hyunjin and Minho’s back.

A chain reaction goes off, Lix loses it and that causes Hyunjin to finally burst. His back arching, Minho pulls out of his mouth not actually wanting to choke him. 

Jin’s tense body sends Jisung over the edge, his face stuffed into Felix’ shoulder. 

The three of them are all whining and crying quietly, Minho grabs Jin’s mouth and jerks himself off against his swollen lips. 

All of them slump together, Minho rolling to his back completely spent. Felix falls forward, twitching and shivering. Sungie surprisingly eases him off Jin as he pulls out too. 

He falls back into Changbin’s arms, eyes falling shut. 

After several minutes of everyone just catching their breath Minho is up with Chan and Changbin, Jeongin getting to his feet eventually too. Slowly they start picking up the completely wrecked boys. 

Hyunjin gets scooped up and carried into the bathroom instantly, a warm bath needing to be had. Chan kisses his forehead while setting him down, “no sleeping eyes open.” He tells him sternly. 

“Hmhm.” Jin hums and sinks into the water, his body feeling like mush. 

Jeongin picks up Seungmin, cleaning him up with a warm washcloth. The elder grumbles under his breath about not needing help but doesn’t make any attempts to push his hands away. 

“Drink this.” He lifts juice to his mouth. 

Seungmin whines softly but drinks from the cup, needing to be replenished. 

“Hey, no sleeping you little nasty boy.” Minho scoops up Jisung, holding him in his arms like a baby.

“Mm not.” Sungie pouts, his eyes shut. 

“Open.” Min kisses his forehead, Jisung does as he’s told his eyes still closed. 

A bite of chocolate cake slips past his lips seeming to revive the younger. “Finish this, I’ll get you something to drink.” 

Changbin rocks Lix in his arms, his legs curled around his waist, holding him like a koala. Felix has his eyes shut and is nuzzled in close. 

“No sleeping baby, you get the bath next.” He murmurs while pressing soft kisses to his face. 

“I just wanna sleep though Binnie.” 

“Yeah well you’re covered in cum and lube, you can’t go to sleep like that.” 

In the bathroom Chan washes Hyunjin up and then wraps him up in a fluffy towel. He cleans himself up quickly too. 

“Alright, let’s get some food in you.” The leader scoops him up with ease and carries him back out to the living room. 

“Bathroom is all yours Bin.” 

“Hey Jinnie you alive?” Jeongin teases softly, he had Seungmin’s head in his lap as he brushes Hyunjin’s hair off his face and neck. 

“No.” Jin smiles. 

His hair gets pinned back and then Chan brings over a cup of strawberries and water. “Eat please.” 

Hyunjin sits up and takes a bite, leaning his head against Jeongin’s shoulder. Chan leaves again and grabs him clean sweatpants and a sweater. 

“Minnie can go next in the shower.” Minho calls to the other two seeing Changbin carrying Lix back out. The younger looks slightly more alert now. 

“Are we creating a fort?” Bin asks already in a fresh pair of sweats. 

“Yes please.” Felix mumbles curled up against his bare chest. 

“Okay, lay with Jinnie, Chan and I will get blankets.” Changbin sets him down, Felix and Hyunjin wrap around each other tightly. 

“All of you suck except Felix.” Jin announces, not realizing Minho is still next to them.

“Shh dummy.” Jisung giggles, sounding almost drunk. 

“I’ll remember that Jin.” Minho teases. 

“That’s fine, I’m just saying my dick nearly fell off.” 

The four of them laugh, “you gave the green!” 

“Yeah, I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

“Okay then shut up.” 

“Sungie Min, all you.” Jeongin announces with a bundle of Seungmin in his arms. 

Minho throws Jisung over his shoulder and brings him into the bathroom. “Are you actually awake?” He asks. 

“Hmhm, I’m just really subby.” 

“Cute.” Min kisses his forehead and turns the shower on for both of them. 

By the time they finish and are redressed everyone else is wrapped up in the blankets and pillows in the living room. A movie playing on the tv. 

Hyunjin is unconscious, stuck between Jeongin and Seungmin. Minnie close to the same state, his glasses sitting crooked on his face. 

Chan has both Changbin and Felix on his chest, Lix hugging Bin’s arm using his bicep as a pillow. 

Minho finds him and Sungie a spot and scoots down, Jisung wrapping around him tightly. 

“We should play among us every week.” Felix murmurs sleepily. 

“I’ll remind you that you said that when you can’t walk.” Changbin teases. 

“That’s fine with me.” 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> OOF
> 
> What a time to be alive, I needed to write this since Hideout has been so fucking heavy (if you don't know what that is it's one of my series, if you know you know) Anyway! That was fun lets do it again sometime.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Requests? 
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
